Dispair
by LEXX66
Summary: Shawn Michaels life is a living hell because of his dad, He's amost done with HighSchool and is about to enter Wrestling school to become a wrestler, Will His best friend Hunter Help him out of his dispair?Warning slash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Shawn Michaels"

Shawn froze as he stepped into the foyer of his house as if his legs had turned to ice. His father never called him by his full name unless he was angy. "yes dad" Shawn's dad appeared at the living room entrance stepping into the foyer.he calmly said,"This came in the mail for you". It was a simple enough statement nothing to get upset over.but one look at the envelope to his dad extended and Shawn's stomach dropped to his knees.

"thanks dad" He took the letter from him,heading for the stairs. "Wait one ever-loving second." Thecalm voice was gone,replaced by a stern tone.

Shawn turnd "Dad--"

"Shawn how many times have we talked about it: His father disctated and Shawn listened.

But shawn was almost eighteen and almost a highschool graduate.

Wasn't it the he made his own decisions?

telling his dad that was easy when he rehearsed it in the privacy of his own room-but not when his dad was looking down at him with such raw disappointment.

"It's only a letter'' Shawn finally said.

"From The WWE " Shawn's dad said with contempt;

"It's just ----"

"I know what it is,I opend it'',

Shawn's mouth fell open in shock,

but his words of protest died in his trat. Why couldn't he tell his father how he felt? That he deserved some privacy and respect?

"It's a list of agents", His father continued,then huffe'd"In New York, What are you planning to do move there?"

May be it was his father's mokking tone, or maybe the reality that he finally had to make his father understand,but Shawn found the strength to boldly reply,"Yes. Yes, I am.

his father Laugh was full of pity "ZYoure going through with this silly dream of yours to be an wrestler?"

"Its not a silly dream,I want this more than anything," From the time I was 12 years old. "Look at you ", His father replied Stairing down at him with scarn,

"Who's going to hire you?"Let alone represensent you?" His father replied, stairing down at him with scorn.

Shawn choked back a sob. It was the worst thng his father had ever said to him. He knew his body shape had always been a sensitive issue with him "I'm going to work out,eat better",

"Oh, Shawn,when are you going to learn? You have to stop living in a dream world and face reality,"

why didn't his father believe in him?"I can do this,"

"for some one with a decent grade pint average, you certainly aren't acting like you have the sense god gave you",

More harsh words,like a knife plunging into his heart. If his mother were here,she would protect him. Yet his father's attitude made him even more determent."I'm going".

His voice wavered , due he went on. "You can't stop me,"

Shawn's dad's eyes grew wide with surprise,then parowned, "Im telling you this for your own good,Shawn you're setting you're self up with failure/ Just like you've done with Hunter, even dow you say you love him." " You don't know any thing about me and hunter and why do you have to bring that up about him, and I don't care what you say, I love him with all of my heart and i'm going tell him how I really feel about."

"Oh thay that will be the day."

Shawn just turned around and walk out of the door and headed to Triple h's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of part one


	2. Chapter 2

**Part one: Best friends**

**Shawn's pov**

Sometimes I wish that my dad would find a way to believe in me.

It really hurts me when my dad do's this to me every time when I wake up to go to school, he always have something to say to me that will hurt my feelings real bad.

I wish this would end.

I can't wait to move out of this miscible house with him.

It is a wasted of time staying and living here and I don't care if he try to stop me.

If I can't find somewhere to live, my best friend Hunter would let me stay with him.

Hunter is a sweet heart and is like a family to me.

He is the only one that I love and is very important in my life and someday I will tell him that I'm in love with him, and hope someday that were will become lovers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HUNTER open up I have to talk to you."

Shawn said while knocking on the door.

Shawn knocked the 2nd time and Hunter got up from the couch and ran to the door and opened it to a crying Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn buddy what happened"?

"Oh Hunter me and my dad got into a fight because of one simple letter from the wwe." Shawn wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"Come in and we'll talk about it."  
Hunter shuts the door behind him and sit in a near chair, Shawn do the same thing too.

"So Shawn buddy tell me what happen."

Shawn tries to stop more tears from coming out of his eyes and took a deep breath and open his mouth.

"Hunter my dad saw my mail from the wwe and he started yelling at me and telling me that I should stop living that silly dream of yours and start thinking about something else and said look at you, who would give you a job you can't even take care of your self. Hunter I'm sick of hi m telling me what to do. Look I'm about to be 21 years old and about to finish high school and I'm moving out of that dumb house."  
Shawn broke down again and Hunter got up and sat beside of him and pulled his best friend into his arms and started to rub his back to for comfort.

Hunter knew that every thing has got even bad the past three months. He can't even stand seeing his best friend that he have loved for four years.  
It breaks his heart. Sometimes he wish that he could tell Shawn that he is in love with him and end all of his pain and talk some sense into Shawn's dad so that they could be a happy family again.

"Shawn buddy don't let him get you mad, you're the most gifted and talented person I ever knew and is pull happiness and is outgoing no madder what happens I'll be there for you."

Shawn just cried even harder in his best friends arms.

Shawn felt loved and warm like that and wish he could have this same kind of feelings every dat from his dad.

"Shh Shawn buddy it will be OK, just calm down and relax.

Shawn relax a little to Hunter's words of comfort.

An hour later Shawn pulled a way and smile and hugged Hunter.

Hunter always made Shawn feel better.

"Thank you Hunter"

Hunter smiled at him

"No problem buddy that's what friends are for and as I said you can come to me for any thing."

"Hunter can I stay over here for the night?"

"Sure buddy you can stay here for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

I love you   
Part:Two:Later that night

Warning: Slash pairing, please don't read if you don't like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn lay on the thin mattress all night, feeling the very sharp metal coils beneath him.

He wasn't really getting too much sleep because of what happened this morning.

He wished it just go away so he can move on in his life.

He just laid there thinking that he didn't have any body any more.

Only Hunter and John.

No mother, no brothers or sisters.

He was the only child and was a mom's boy. Getting every thing that he wanted.

Oh that was the best times of Shawn's life, full of love and joy.

Now Its over he has a dad to deal with.

He was knocked out of his thoughts with the sound of Hunter walking into the guest room.

Shawn jumped up off the bed and sat up.

"Oh sorry buddy, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Hunter sat down on the guest bed.

"Oh that's OK Hunter I wasn't sleep only thinking about the good old times that I had as a kid."

"Oh sound like you had a great child hood Shawn."

"It was the best because, at that time my dad loved and believed in me and tell me that my dreams will come true.

We used to laugh and hang out at the air base every weekend and he used to let me sit in one of the air caft and

I used to betted that I was flying the plane."

Hunter smiled at Shawn

"That sound really fun Shawn I wish I was you."

Shawn gave hunter a strange look.

"Really Hunter really, and you know my life wasn't all that good."

"I know Shawn and I was just joking with."

Hunter pulled Shawn into a hug. Oh it felt good to hold Shawn.

He was so soft and warm, and He just want to hold Shawn in his arms all night.

Shawn didn't really mind because, he loved to be hugged by his best friend Hunter and no body else.

Hunter ran his hands up Shawn's back and ran his fingers threw Shawn's light brown hair, It felt so soft.

Then something in him couldn't help it.

He broke the hug and Looked into Shawn's beautiful blue/green eyes and crushed his lips to Shawn's, pulling Shawn into a lingering kiss.

Shawn did the same deeping the kiss, putting his arms around Hunter.

It seem like hours of non stop kissing when they finely broke a part and looked into each other's eyes, and then Hunter opened his mouth and said the words that o he was longing to say to Shawn all these years.

"Shawn I. Love you."

Shawn eyes opened wide, He can't believe what he just heard, the love of his life Hunter just told Shawn that he is inlove with him.

Shawn looked up at hunter with tear filled eyes.

"Hunter I love you two."

Part three coming soon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I really enjoyed writing this part.

The next chapter Shawn will have to face his dad from night coming home that night of the fight it will be alittle mean.

Thank you LcHime and hbk'sgirl of the reviews, thanks guy you're the best. Your review keeps me writing very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shawn and the others,Vince owns them all. I only own Heather Hill And Nick which is Shawn's dad in the story. Don't worry Shawn's dad don't really act like this. This is only fiction.  
Title:Dispair  
Warning: Slash pairing. If you do not like slash pairing, i just got three words for you Don't Read this

Part Three: All hell breaks lose

-------------------------------------------------

"Shawn I love you"

"Hunter I love you too"

That was all Shawn could think of all night, When the both of them kissed for the first time.  
Last night he said the words that he was waiting to tell hunter all along when he was 19 years old in junior year.  
It was really the best when Hunter told him that he also loved him too. They send almost all night making out in the bed, touching and kissing rolling around in the bed moving around making so much noise that one of the people who lived a cross from Hunter came running over and knocking on the bed room window. "Will you keep it down in there I'm trying to get some Sleep." Shawn and Hunter just laughed it off and kissed each other one last time before falling asleep in each others arms.

Shawn looked around before getting up off the bed to get dressed but he was stooped by hunter's hand pulling him right back down on the bed on top of Hunter. Hunter turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh were in the world you going big boy?"

Hunter gave Shawn a playful kiss right on the lips.

"I'm just getting ready to go to school and then I'll have to stop by my house and get my books for school."

Hunter let Shawn go.

"OK then I guest I'll get and and get dress and I'll walk with you and wait for you out side of your house."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea because, you knew how my dad gets when he drinks first thing in the morning, he'll try to attack me when I get in the door."

Shawn kissed Hunter's cheek before going into the bathroom to take his shower.

About 20 min. they where both out of the door to Shawn's house to it his thing for school.  
When he walked into the front door with Hunter all hell broke lose.  
Nick came running in to the living room with a stick in his right hand and walked up to Shawn and Smacked Shawn in the back with it sending Shawn to the floor.

"Shawn"

Hunter got on his knees and try to get Shawn up but, Nick griped Hunter by the back of the neck and threw him a crossed the glass table.

Hunter tried to get up but he past out right there on the floor.

Nick picked back up the stick and beat Shawn with it like ten times into his body turned a bright red with welts up over it. Some of them were beginning to turn a bright red and black with blood running down his face. Nick smile to him self

"YOU'RE SO DOB SHAWN NO ONE CAN EVER ESCAPE FROM HERE."

Shawn opened his eyes and looked up at Nick and when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Nick garbed the beat off of his pant and raped it around Shawn's neck tightly.  
Shawn struggled to get it off and let out a sharp cry for help. Nick tighten his hold when Shawn try to get up.

On the other side of the room hunter opened his eyes to gasping and cry from Shawn.  
He quickly got up and griped a stick that was by the couch and ran over to Nick and knocked him out with it.

Shawn head hit the floor.

"Shawn"

Hunter leaned over him.

"Lets get you out of here."

Hunter helped him up and Helped him over to the couch and got Shawn some ice for his sore neck.

The ice was so smoothing for his neck that the swelling started to go down. Hunter helped Shawn close to him and comfort him.

"It will be OK Shawn."

Shawn tried to open his mouth to say something but, Hunter stopped him.

"Don't try to talk Shawn or you'll make it hurt even more.

Tears escaped from Shawn's eyes and he ley his head right on Hunter's shoulder.

"Shawn he'll never touch you again and if be do one more time he'll be right in jail."

Hunter looked a cross the room at Shawn's dad.

He was still out.

"Shawn lets get out of here."

Hunter got up and walked up the stairs to get Shawn some cloths for the night so Shawn could stay over at his house for the night and garbed his book bag and walked out of his room and down the stairs.  
As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Nick garbed his leg but, Hunter kick him in the face knocking him out again.

"Shawn we must get the heck out of here before he wakes up."

They both was out of the door and ran down to the bus stop and got on the bus.

Heather a cross from Shawn and Hunter took off her head phones and looked up at Shawn with a worried look.

"Hunter what happen to him?"

"His crazy dad was drinking again he attacked Shawn so bad that he can't talk for three days."

"oh"

Heather ran a hand threw her curls and cleared her throat.

"Oh that's terrible not to hear him talk."

"I know and I hope someone hurt his dad really bad for doing this."

Shawn just shook his head and looked out of the window.

The rest of the bus ride they stayed quiet.

When they got there, they met John and bring Shawn to the school nurse so that he can get his throat looked at. Hunter went into the room with Shawn while Heather and John cena waited out side.

"So Heather did Hunter ever too you that he likes Shawn."

Heather gave John a strange look.

"Yes, I know, he called me last night and told me that the both of them hooked up and now going out.

"Oh that's nice."

John looked into Heather's dark brown eyes and she did the same too.

"Heather you know you have beautiful brown eyes and beautiful brown curly hair.

Heather smiled at John

"I know and you are hot."

"Really"

John smiled

"Really"

They looked into each other's eyes and they was about to kiss but stop when Hunter cleared his throat.

"What in the world is both of you up to.

"We we were just talking."

Hunter crossed his arms.

Yeah right it look like you two were about to kiss.

Heather rolled here eyes.

"What ever Hunter.

John playfully smacked the back of Heather's Head

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being so dumb"

Hunter took a seat next to the both of them and waited for his love to come out of the room.

Five min. later Shawn walked out of the room with and bandage around his neck.

Hunter got up from his seat and gave Shawn a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad that you are OK now let go."

They all got up and walked to their first class.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of part three


	5. Chapter 5

**Part four: In class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shawn and the others,Vince owns them all. I only own Heather Hill And Nick which is Shawn's dad in the story. Don't worry Shawn's dad don't really act like this. This is only fiction.  
Title:Dispair  
Warning: Slash pairing. If you do not like slash pairing, i just got three words for you Don't Read this**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn's p.v.o

when i was 15 before my mother died.my father hated the the that I was failling my sothmore year.I knw at that time

he would see me as a failure ofthe family, but if he was ever so positive that he could construct something out of this little boy.

Sighing I sat at the front of the class next to hunter. I must be in luck to see so many nice people who is kind just like hunter all year a round.

Hunter blew me a kiss and I smiled at him.

"Ah Mr. Michael would you stop flirting with Mr. Hemslily and read page two," said Mr. mcMahon at the front of the class.

I tryed to speak but a very sharp pain hit me in the neck.

Hunter liked up at MR. mcmahon.

"Ah sir Shawn's throat is sore and the nurse said that he can't talk at all for the day. So I'll read the page for him."

I smiled at hunter and looked down at my text book in front of me.

"OK hunter sense it's that bad I guest you can read for him for the day."

The rest of the class went well but the hard part about it is not to be able to talk to no one.

It was a relive when the bell sounded.

I got up from my desk and graded my books and walked out of class with Hunter's arms around me.

"Hunter"

"Yes baby"

He turned around and placed his hands on my shouters.

"thank you for doing that for me"

He smiled

"No problem baby.

Hunter lean in for a kiss and we walked off for lunch time.

While we was heading to the lunch room, we was stopped by the last person that we didn't want to see right now Kane.

"Hey were that hell you think you're going red neck?"

Hunter glared at Kane.

"Excise us we would like to go to lunch if you don't mind."

Hunter tried to push past him but, it just got him mad.

"What are you Laughing at?" Hunter yelled.

Kane smiled.  
"You think you can baby and do every thing for him?"

I was getting heated by this fat beast of a man.

I open my mouth even if my neck hurt but I gave a heck right now.

"MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY FAT BEAST"

Kane smiled even more and.

"THAT'S IT FAT SELF HUNTER LET'S GO"

We pushed past him,kocking him to the floor.

Everyone around us started laughing"

Me and Hunter walked away with a smile on our faces.

As we got our lunch and walked up to our table, John and heather Just looked like they just broken from a kiss.

Hunter smiled at them and took a seat next to me.

-------------------------

Hunter's pov

For the next half in hour we sat and watched John and heather make out. Shawn an I couldn't eat properly hearing their kissing in the back gourd. No wonder they had asked to eat in back of the lunch room.  
the school probably thought to hang around them.

I don't care they are my friends and they can do any thing they want. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted with Heather laughing in the back ground.

turning around to see what was so funny. I see all three of them pointing at Kane who just fell flat on his face in front of us.

I couldn't even eat because it was so funny.

"That's it" me and Shawn, Heather and John get up and throw our treys out and head to class early before we lose track of time having fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
end of part four


	6. Chapter 6

Part: Five After School

Shawn Sat down his lovers bed rubbing his neck for the attack for earlier when his dad attacked him.

He couldn't even talk to his friends at lunch and the others around him.

Every body made fun of the red marks on his neck in class and in the hall when they passed by him.

The thought of this bring tears to his eyes Shawn tried hard to hold of them but they were hard to hold back. Shawn let them go and hid under Hunter's

covers and curled into a ball and cried

Softly to himself so Hunter won't here his crying.

Every body makes fun of him in school and never ever give him the time of day and it breaks his

Heart that everybody won't even noise him any more. He only has hunter's and John's and

Heather love. They are the only three that he has because his whole family started hating him right after his mother died. they called him a spoiled brat.

"Shawn"

Shawn jumped at the sound of Hunter's voice. He quickly brushed away his tears and sat up pulling the cover off of him.

"Shawn baby are you all right?"

Shawn shook his head and pointed to his neck.

As soon as Hunter laid his eyes he gasped.

It was blood shot red.

"aw baby I'm so sorry come here

Shawn shot into Hunter open arms and broke down.

Hunter Laid back on the bed and let Shawn Bury his head in the crook of his neck and held him and starts to rub his back to comfort him.

Shawn falls asleep right there in hunters arms.

Hunter slowly gets up and lays the now sleeping Shawn on the bed and spread the covers over his body and kiss his cheek before moving to the other side

Of the bed and picks up his cellphone to call John.

Hunter: Hey john is me Hunter

John: hey hunter How's it going with Shawn's neck

Hunter frowned

Hunter: it swelled up

John: Did you put ice on it

Hunter: no

John: you should it'll make the redness go down ok

Hunter: OK thank john

John: no problem buddy

They both Hong up the phone at the same time.

Hunter got up from the bed and went into the kitchen and got a dish rag that was hanging on the wall and walked over to the ice maker a pressed the

Button to get some ice and put it in the rag and exit the kitchen and into his room and placed it on Shawn's blood shot red neck.

Some of the redness begin to fade away on his neck.

Hunter laid on the other side of the bed and picked up the remote to the TV and switched it on to any channel he can find.

"Aw my poor baby."

Hunter rubbed Shawn's sore neck.

"I wish I could take your pain away. I promise baby that he won't touch you ever again as long as I live.

Hunter turned off the TV and the lights and laid down in the bed with Shawn in his arms  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of part five


End file.
